Sharing applications, services or any other type of content among users is a way to increase traffic to a platform. Traditionally, once a user receives an invitation to join an application, service, or platform, there are several steps that may be required prior to the user gaining the requested access. As an example, first the user may need to sign in with the service. Subsequently, a verification notification may be sent to a phone number or email address provided during the initial sign-in with a verification code. The user may then need to leave the platform, find the notification, and utilize the notification to verify her account. The requested access may only be provided at the conclusion of these steps.